


Quick pic

by crazycatt71



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Pictures, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: Clint takes a pic of Bucky





	Quick pic

Clint looked at the picture he had just taken. He had managed to get a quick shot of Bucky without him noticing, that in itself was a minor miracle, the man noticed everything and he hated having his picture taken, but to be in a public place and catch him looking so relaxed was an even bigger one. Clint grinned; Bucky looked incredible in his tight tee and denim shirt, a hint of a smile on his face as he looked at his phone, reading a text from Steve. There was no tension in his body; he was calm, happy, and so damn gorgeous that Clint wanted to burst out singing some horribly sappy show tune to tell the whole world how bad he had it for the guy. Pull it together, Barton, he scolded himself, you're not some love struck teenage girl, next thing you know you'll be writing poetry.

“Everything ok?” he asked.

Bucky looked at him and grinned, causing Clint's heart to race, damn he was just so pretty.

“Yeah, Steve says Tony's running late and they'll meet us at the restaurant.” Bucky told him.

“Looks like we've got some time to kill then.” Clint said.

“Looks like it.”

“I wonder what we could do to pass the time?” Clint pondered, rubb8ng his chin.

“I can think of a few things.” Bucky told him as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Do they involve us being naked?” Clint asked as he slipped his arms around his neck.

“Why yes, they do.”

“Text Steve back and tell him we might be a little late ourselves and lets go home." Clint told him, giving him a kiss. 

"Mr. Barton, I like the way you think."


End file.
